No More Dragons to Slay
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: Set in the future, the world came to an end. And the guardian of the Earth is living peacefully.....Taiora warning
1. 1

No more Dragons to Slay  
  
  
note: I got the idea from a Robbie Williams song. Yep, like the Whatever Pushes You Along the Way, found out those weren't the exact words... but at least I didn't copy it. I don't own Digimon, and stuff like that. But fanfiction.net already put out a disclaimer.   
  
Tai stood at the seaside, staring into the water. The calm ocean waves soothed his soul. The breeze caught on and sent a shiver up his back. Tai rubbed it off and stood up. He looked behind him to see the Autumn leaves surrounding Agumon and Armadillomon. They fooled in and out tossing it at each other furiously. Tai laughed.  
It was the end of the world now. Everything, dead. Except for Tai, Agumon and Armadillomon. Tai would be approximately 564 years old by now, but for some reason, claims himself to be 35. It appears, when armegeddon struck the planet, a whole variation of people were struck dead, and a whole new force of aliens came out to claim Earth as their.s But thanks to the DigiDestined and some nearby townsmen (or should I say, the nearby military) came and helped them out. But it appears they died while that happened. After the battle, Tai, Sora, Cody, Armadillomon and Agumon were the only ones left. Cody, whom got hit with a club by accident, became psyhic and told Tai. He was destined not only to handel Digimon, but to become the guardian of the Earth until new life comes. So the retired champs were about to make camp, when a monster appeared form nowhere and slashed Cody to death. Sora soon after. Tai summoned up his strength and somehow.... made the monster dissolve..  
"I dunno....." Tai said. The world was so blank and empty. No life except for trees came. Agumon and Armadillomon studied this. Tai, meanwhile, would always be doing something else. He would be collecting leaves. He beleived leaves had the souls of human beings and other animals inside them. He put them all inside a red cooking pot when he found them.   
"Hey Tai!" shouted Agumon. Tai spun around to see his buddy make a fire for tonight. Tai shrugged. Armadillomon laughed.  
"Hey Agumon, maybe we outta get some firewood to support it, I don't think Tai likes the fact you started a fire on his flowers.."  
"WHAT?"  
"Uh, nothing Tai... heh heh,... um, maybe you can grow some new flowers, eh heh... sorry Tai. I didn't mean it. I just uh... hee hee!"  
"You rascal" Tai said. The two mon's took off into the forest as Tai head inside the wooden shack he created. Inside was a kitchen that had a wooden table in the corner, three chairs, a light-bulb burnt fridge, cabinets, and cooking pots. Beside the kitchen on the left was a bedroom. It had a comfy bed, made of wood and cotton from some remaining sheep skin found in a destroyed building, a small end table, a clock that was 5 hours ahead, a small candle collection, 64 boxes of waterproof matches, and a picture frame made of metal. To the kitchen's right lay the bathroom. It had a bathtub, a sink, a broken down toilet, and a torch. Tai scavanged all these items from a nearby town. He loved to scavange, in fact, wy not do so now?  
Tai put on his jacket (lots-of-holes green jacket) that was on the front door and put out the fire with some wet wood. Then he proceeded on to the town.  
  
"There is simply no more dragons to slay" Tai said to himself at the town entrance. He walked in and went into the food store. He rumuged around and found himself a worn-out, but still useful, knapsack.Tai took it and put it on his back. He put items he found into the sack as he rumuged some more. He found altogether in one hour, a compass, a scrap of metal, a crate of wood,   
a bent knife, a stuffed dog, and another leaf. He packed himself up and walk-runned home. A  
  
As he was walking home, he tripped upon a rock and fell face forawrd onto the ground. He cushioned himself by laying his arm out first. He landed with a hard THUD. Tai laid stunned for a few minutes, but quickly got to his feet. He tried to brush off the dirt, but it was stuck in his jacket. "Ah.... I guess I have to do my laundry tonight." he sighed. He started to get up when a slight breeze blew something to his foot. He picked it up and glanced at it. It was another leaf. Though this one was special to him..... it was beautiful and had brilliant and rad colours. "Reminds me of Sora..... I miss her..... Oh SHOOT! I outta got back to camp" Tai, partially limping, hurried on his way.  
  
After a meal of grass blades and frozen meat., Agumon and Armadillomon went to do Tai's laundry for him. Tai himself went inside the shack into the bedroom. He used a match and lit the candle and put it on the end table beside him. Tai went into the kitchen and took the leaf he found today and lay it on the end table beside the candle.   
"It looks beautiful, so smashing..... *sigh*" Tai collapsed onto his bed and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
AT exactly 12:00 mignight, Tai's candle was lit out. A breeze went through the window and shattered the glass before Tai's bed end. He woke up suddenly and let out a cry of anger.   
"Dang wind, I just want privacy and sleep. But no, we just HAVE to break Tai's windows he scavanged for 6 hours and disturb his peace. Oh man." Tai quickly got out of bed and wen to the ktichen and grabbed a blanket he stuffed into one cabinet. He went back into the bedroom and tried to sleep. He couldn't. He lay there, eyes wide open.   
"Argh......" Then a brilliant radiant of light shone in Tai's face. "Okay, what the heck. ARMADILLOMON! AGUMON!" Tai sat up in bed and looked at the end table to see the leaf glowing pink, "Too freaky for me" thought Tai. he stood up just as Agumon and Armadillomon halted at the doorway.  
"Your windows shattered again Tai!" Agumon shouted. Armadillomon rolled his eyes and yawned. The leaf grew too bright at one point and Tai shiled his eyes. Agumon ducked and Armadillomon backed into the kitchen.  
  
"Is... is it gone?" asked Tai. he was too frightened to open his eyes and was shaking uncontrolably. Agumon gulped.  
"I'm not looking!"  
"Armadillomon!" shouted Tai. But then a hadn reached out and grabbed Tai's shoulder. Tai let out a shriek as he let his arms grab the things arm.... Agumon and Armadillomon looked and gasped. Tai looked at her... she stood before him. All clean, smiling, and beautius. She was dressed ever so properly and clean.... it made Tai look like a slob living in a pig sty.  
"Sora.." Tai stammered uncontrolably.  
"Yes.." she said. It was like a voice from heaven...  
  
  
Thanks for those who help review me. I've just gotten back onto fanfiction. I can rememebr when I found out about this site about a year ago..... But thanks. Those who put me on their AuthorAlert, Thanks a bunch. That mademe type out more fics. AND can you beleive my big, long fic is not done yet? I somehow beleive that... well Thanks!  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


	2. 2

No More Dragons to Slay  
  
  
"I don't beleive it" Tai said. It's been ages since he's seen his beloved. Why now? Actually, shouldn't this be a good idea? Tai shoke his head and took a glance at his clock. He turned back to Sora who now held out her hand to Tai.  
"Why Sora.... it's a blasted 1:25 in the morning!" Tai said. Armadillomon and Agumon shoke themselves off. Sora looked at them and waved.   
"Hi guys." The two digimon jumped in fear!   
"H-h-h-h-h-i Sora!" stammered Agumon. She smiled.  
"Looks like you two have seen a ghost"  
"SEEN? WE ARE SEEING! RUN AGUMON!" Armadillomon shouted. The two digimon fled into the kitchen in a rustle and bustle. Sora turned back to Tai, whom was laying on his bed.  
"I don't beleive it's really you...... I missed you Sora."  
"I did too Tai. And don't ask about how I turned from a glorious leaf to a glamorious lady in your bedroom." Tai laughed.  
"That's quite a silly question dear. Have a look around. Mind if I do, I'm going back to sleep.... oh wait! What about y-"  
"I'm not that tired Tai... really."  
"You sure? You can use my bed."  
"What about you?" Tai shrugged, he had no idea.  
"Um, I was planning on making a couch... eh heh... but uh. I'll stay up."  
"Well, no, that's fine, get some rest, tell me in the morning." Tai laid back down into his bed and fell asleep. Sora smiled and quickly took the glass pieces and put them outside of his house in the back. After doing so, Sora calmed down the two scared-to-death digimon. She then went inside and fell asleep on the kitchen chairs.  
  
BRING! BRING! Tai groaned as he slowly tried to reach for his alarm clock. His hands scurried about on the desk... metal plate, no... uh, candle, no....... aw, SLAM!!!! Tai sat up in bed and tried to scruff down his huge hair. He stood up and sighed. To HIS surprise, the glass from yesterday nights incedent was cleaned, but no window.  
"Ba..... New window... and a bed too for Sora.... but I ain't got no cotton left... or maybe a bit... oh well. Scavange time I guess." Tai quickly yelled into the kitchen to prevent anything bad.....  
"SORA! I'M CHANGING SO DONT BOTHER TO COME IN RIGHT NOW!" he quickly lifted off his shirt and his pants and tossed em onto the end of the bed. He took a t-shirt and pair of jeans from underneath his bed and started to put on the jeans.  
"Well Mr.Kamiya?" Tai looked back to see Sora at the entrance of the room smiling. Tai gave her a oh-honey... look.  
"You naughty dog you.."  
"I know..... I cleaned up the glass for you form yesterday.... and I hope you repay me back with a nice new bed tonight." Tai shrugged.  
"I'll try. If not, you can sleep in my bed. Or we could-"  
"Don't go there."  
"Hee... okay, I guess your too young to be in the same small cot with me." Tai quickly put on the rest of his clothing and followed Sora into the kitchen. Tai nearly fainted from what he saw. A fresh breakfast of waffles with apple slices on top. He could smell the brilliant fresh smell from where he was. YUMMY! He even noticed Sora tried to unbend the cutlery....   
He quickly slid his arm around Sora's as he guided her to the kitchen table. Tai slid out a chair and seated her while he went to another chair.  
"Oh yeah? Pepper Breath!...... Pwa!...... ha! See I beat ya easily!" Agumon said as he walked into the shack. Armadillomon turned his head the other way closing his eyes.   
"Well Agumon, I can easily defeat that.... after a good old hearty meal of Sora's... UM! I bet it's gonna be better than Tai's!" Sora giggled as she ate. Tai grabbed a plate and put it on the floor for Armadillomn, who jumped over and started eating. Agumon grabbed his seat and ate away.  
During breakfast. Tai told Sora of all the wonders of what he's seen, the horrible, the scavanges, what he did to build this place, and his boringness. He lived near a seaside, so he often sat there and listened to the calm waves. Sora stood up and grabbed the plates that were done and looked around for the sink. Tai tapped her shoulder gently.   
"Sora dearest, the sink is actualy a river, about a 5 minute walk from here. I'll show you if you want." Sora shoke her head.  
"No, that's fine, I'll send those two Digimon to do it.... I suspect they haven't done much housework." Tai blushed.  
"Well, I am one of those people who do tend to spoil kids..... even if they aren't my kids, or the fact that they aren't even human. But Sora, I'm going to a town to the east,wanna come? It's about a 15 minute walk from here. There I can scavange up some stuff for us. I just have to grab my jacket and that knpasack I found." Sora hugged Tai and smiled.  
"Sure, just hurry up, AGUMON! ARMADILLOMON!" the two digimon appeared before her. She handed them the plates and told them their orders. They saluted and run off to clean the plates for breakfast tomorrow. She stood outside on the beach waiting for Tai to come. Out, she at last saw him step out. Tai waved to her.  
"Come on sweetie! We musn't waste time or your bed tonight won't exist!" Sora quickly got up and brushed the sand off her skin as she ran to catch up with Tai.  
  
  
As they approached the city, Tai quickly went in front of her. Before them was a tall black fence, the gate to the city. Sora looked up and was shocked.  
"How will we get by?" Stupid question. Tai was already climbing the fence with ease. Slowly, he got over to the other side and was talking to Sora. Before he spoke a word. Sora was climbing.  
"Slowly Sora! Slow and partially steadiness wins the race!"  
"What race?"  
"How should I know?"  
  
Inside the city, they spent a good 1 1/2 hours searching for items. Tai found some even better cotton than he had used for his bed, a long sleeved sweater, a bandaid box, another crate of wood, and a quilt. Sora found a seashell, a can of orange paint, a journal with half the pages burnt or ripped, a hammer, a box of nails(dented and rusted) and a red bandana. After their scavange, they hurried home.  
  
There, Tai was outside, building a cot for Sora to sleep in. He used the wood and made a stable ottom. He found an old fishing net from inside a cabinet and put it on top. Then placed the cotton on top of the fishing net and secured the cot with half of the quilt. The rest of the quilt was Sora's blanket. The digimon helped Tai put the cot into the house. But they didn't know where to place it. Meanwhile, Sora used the crate of wood to make herself her own picture frame. She then placed it on the ground while Tai and the digimon moved the bed right beside Tai's door, in the kitchen. She placed her picture frame on the counter behind her bed. Tai wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at Sora.  
"Well, go ahead and try it. I didn't waste 2 hours of building I hope." Sora climbed into bed and snuggled in. Agumon crept over.  
"Well?" asked Armadillomon. Sora sat up and accidently made Agumon fall over.  
"Sorry Agumon... It's great Tai! I love it! Thanks." Tai blushed.  
"Your welcome.. Well, you guys empty that knapsack, I gotta go take a shower or bath or whatever. I think I stink like crap don't I?" Armadillomon nodded. Tai headed into the bathroom and slammed the toilet seat. "Figures.... those Armadillo's never lie either."  
  
  
Seems boring right now, but just wait, in the next few parts will be suspension! Oh, I can't wait,.... I think you guys can though. R&R Please. Thanks!  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


	3. 3

No More Dragons to Slay   
  
  
Well, life in the small shack continued. After scavanging the next few weeks, they found cans of old (yet useable) paint cans of the rainbow. They scavanged great wood slabs and also created a sharp tool to use for cutting trees down. Tai also scavanged some metal pieces for some later on project. As the season changed, Sora grew pregnant. Tai laughed. Having a baby with some guy who is about 650 years old. And he still could produce them, which made him laughed.   
With the scavanged wood, they created another small shack, even closer to the sea which they used to go paint and create inventions. Tai spent most of his days painting, drawing, scavanging, cooking and playing around with the digimon. Sora spent her days writing a book on brown paper Tai made for her. She also sat around the campfire and sat by the sea. Agumon, well, he did daily chores like Armadillomon. But Armadillomon did less because he didn't fool around during tasks. Well, yeah. Armadillo's don't lie either. So summer changed to a crsip fall. Leaves fell from trees heavily. The sun rose more quickly. And soon they'd go skating on the ice!  
"I'm excited to do that Tai" Sora said at the supper table one evening. Tai shrugged and took a bite of his meal. Armadillomon and Agumon, making jokes about how each other was fat, lazy, etc.  
"Well Sora, me too. But work's gotta be done... you know. It's kinda hard to beleive no new life forms appeared yet and it's been ages since I last saw a human."  
"Are you calling me an alien?"  
"No, not really"  
"Oh Tai, your so mean."  
"I know."  
  
It was the next day that Tai wanted to make special. The day they first met. Agumon made a campfire outside near the beach side. While Sora and Armadillomon attempted to create marshmallows and supper at the same time. Tai went to do the laundry at the beach rather than the lake, even though the lake had freshwater. The evening had a cool breeze to it, not quite cold, but warm enough.  
Tai then finished washing the clothes. He took them and started to attach them to a clotheline they made, connecting the "Creating" shack to the "Home" shack. Tai looked back to see Agumon crawling up to him.  
"What do you want, supper?" Agumon stood up confused.  
"How'd you know that?"  
"I'm a psyhic."  
"Yeah right Tai!! I f you can be a psyhic, I would too. You see, all I'd have to do, because I'm so intelligent already, is sit in a quiet place and meditate. Then I'd have your answer"  
"Ha.. and like you can meditate?"  
"Yeah, watch me" Tai laughed. "What's so funny?"  
"I doubt you can meditate."  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Bet you all your chores for tomorrow!"  
"Sure then....... this isn't a good idea I can tell."  
"Yep."  
"Oops.... can I take that back?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I said so."  
Armadillomon came up to them. He looked at Tai, then shifted his head to Agumon and laughed hig guts out rolling around on the floor.  
"You two act like brothers. Ha! Even Cody and I didn't act like that!" Agumon and Tai broke out laughing as Agumon sniffed out something. He turned to Armadillomon the laughing digimon and Tai.   
"FOOD!" Armadillomon straightned up at the sound of food and sniffed. He licked his mouth and ran to the campfire. Tai and Agumon hurried.  
  
After a hardy meal of supper, Agumon helped Sora in while Armadillomno and Tai had clean up duty. Tai got the dishes and split half and half with Armadillomon. They split cutlery too.  
"Hey.. psst... think Agumon can meditate?"  
"No, why?"  
"He bet me all of tomorrows chores he can meditate."  
"Pour soul, where'd his brain go to?"  
"I dunno."  
"Why are we whispering?"  
"I dunno" Tai relpied in his normal voice. Armadillomon laughed when Tai shushed him.  
Above them, a light appeared. They looked up. It appeared to be come square shaped u.f.o. It had a green glass top, and it appeared to be made of something simular to stainless steel. From the core of the u.f.o appeared a small glass window. A creature looking like a cyborg of somesort knocked on the glass. it giggled and then the window disappeared. Just then,a whole ten thousand fleet of u.f.o's circled Tai's peacful home. They landed about a good section near the beach. Tai looked at Armadillomon who sat up on his hind legs looking at Tai.  
"Don't look at me! They're Unidentified Flying Objects!"  
"Aliens spaceships! New life forms!.."  
"That means? Oh yeah... once the new life form comes to retreive their planet, the guardian... no... so soon?"  
"Heck, what do you expect? It's been 650 years and SO SOON?"  
"You got a point."  
"But who knows, this might be some new life force coiming to SUCK OUR BRAINS! KILL US! DESTROY US!!!!!!!!"  
"..*yawn* and your point is?" the armadillo asked. As Tai was about to explain adn strangle Armadillomon, the aliens came forth to Tai in troops. One alien, shorter than the others with a darker shade of green. He.. er.... it came to Tai adn held out his.... five fingered hand. Agumon came out from the shack and realized what was happening immediatently. Tai sighed.  
"What have you come here for?"  
The alien bowed... and surprisingly spoke English.  
"We have come to take your planet. I beleive this is Earth, well, my master told me to evict this planet of it's inhabitants. If you don't know, I come from the very popular Galixacil planet evicting force. Either we evict you and your silly friends inside that hut and we continue our business. We plan to sell this planet ya know."  
"And what if I don't accept this?"  
The alien took a deep breath. "We destroy the planet, blah, blah, blah. So what is your decision? Or is that foxy lady the guardian of the Earth?" Tai looked back to see Sora standing at the doorway wiht a worried face.  
"Hands off creep. No, I am the guardian of the Earth. My name is Tai Kamiya. And I do NOT ACCEPT this un-earthly alien thing." The alien gave the thumbs up. The aliens behind took out knives from their pockets. the digimon growled. The short alien leader turned back to Tai smiling.  
"You sure? I could go easy, or my troops can kill you all."  
"Oh Mr.Poor-Excuse-For-A-Leader, I guess I can't change my mind. Now leave our planet or I'll give you the beating." The alien muttered under his breath and gave Tai a stern look.  
"Never Earthling, troops, sick em!" the aliens charged!  
"Ready?"  
"I'm ready alright!"  
  
"Agumon,... warp digivolve to....... WARGREYMON!"  
  
Armadillomon took on fleets to the right, and WarGreymon took fleets to the left. Tai quickly took Sora's hadn and shut the door behind him.  
"We gotta hide you Sora! Those creeps will kill you!... or maybe not, but I think you'd rather be killed by them instead of being clalled by them 'foxy lady'" Sora nodded. Tai looked around, nothing about. He couldn't go outside, he sighed, they sat on the chairs. Tai got up and looked around some more when he tripped on a board. He sat up and noticed a loose board. He pulled it out and saw..  
"Sora! Can you go fetch me a candle? I think I found your hiding spot!"  
"Oh that's great dear."  
"Yeah, isn't it at a time like this when aliens want to invade our planet and sell it or destroy it.'  
  
As they ventured downwards, Sora noticed the staircase spiraled, like in the Medieval Ages. The walls were of stone. And it seemed damp and cold down here. Finally, they reached a dust filled room with cobwebs, no spiders though. Tai put the candle down on a table and looked around. Sora stood againest the wall. Tai looked all around.. he noticed a bookshelf of books, and....  
"Sora! Take a look at this!"  
"Wow... must be older than you."  
"Yeah... hey, think I can go help Agumon and Armadillomon with it?"  
"Sure, careful though." Tai found armor, a big suit. He slowly took it from it's wooden stand and carefully placed the suit of armor on, he put on the helmet and moved around. He moved around in the suit a bit to get used to it.   
"Fits perfectly!"  
"Now why don't you go off and fight the evil aliens and save our world now Tai?"  
"Great idea... you can read books too while I'm gone." As Tai started to leave, Sora pointed to the corner of the stand. Tai slapped his head and went back. He picked it up. It was a sword incased in a eather sleath(I think that's what it's called). Tai attached it to a belt on his armor and unsealthed his sword. He smiled at Sora, even though she couldn't see it. Tai saluted and hurried upstairs. Sora waved slowly and advanced to the bookshelf... she looked up and smiled.   
"Good luck Tai... you need it ... Guardian of Earth.."  
  
  
  
Well, here's the third part. Longer than the 6kb I've been doing. Well, I'll come out with the fourth part soon. Thanks for supporting me! R&R Please!.... Oh, and may I ask who has me on their AuthorAlert? I'm really curious, I want to see who you guys are. (Or gals) More suspense, and I'm very hyper after watching the last episode of Card Captors this weekend!  
  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


	4. 4

No More Dragons to Slay  
  
  
"Nova Force!" a huge flaming fireball smacked into a group of aliens with theier backs to WarGreymon. A tall alien held out his knife to WarGreymon, whom hovered in the air, waiting for his response... or her.   
"Wanna play with fire kid? I can show you fire! Come on dudes!" WarGreymon saw two more aliens join him/her. The aliens stood up and then surprisingly jumped into the air. The first one shouted a command and raised his knife high.  
"Elemental Fire!!!!!!!" The aliens all merged into one fireball, hot and blazing. It's scroching power though, was not enough to dent WarGreymon. The creature of fire rose and quickly summoned up a huge force of black and orange in his mighty claws.  
"TERROR FORCE!" He let it go. The attacks combined and a huge explosion was made. Fire landed everywhere. The aliens below dodged it, but one leaped into the air, high into the air. It held it's knife and was about to strike WarGreymon who moved out of the way. He swiped the alien with his claw. The alien yelled a low cry as it fell onto a heap of dung and trash on a high cliff.  
  
Meanwhile, on the ground, Armadillomon stuck to a rookie stage and swiped at the oncomers with his claws. Each time he swiped one, two took their place. Armadillomon suddenly realized, they cornered him near Tai's creative shack. Armadillomon grunted. He then curled up into a ball and jumped he rolled through the mesh of aliens and rolled them to a pulp. When he reached the middle of the path, he uncurled and saw no one else near him. Then he saw three aliens in front of him.  
"I'm warnin ya thugs! Shoo! Shoo! ARGH! Can't you see your annoying me? I just wanna sleep! Man, you guys are a serious pain in the butt. Aliens, humph, who needs em." The alien in front was angry and red. He raised his knife high.  
"Elemental Earth!" The aliens jumped into the Earth and popped back out as a huge amount of dirt. Armadillomon sat on his hind legs and started laughing.   
"You guys look like a pile of dung! HA HA HA! Just to inform you!...(snicker snicker) I AIN'T NO DUNG BEETLE!" That ticked off the aliens, needless to say. They charged at Armadillomon who dodged easily. Armadillomon then curled up and shot them into the blackness of space. Armadillomon uncurled and looked up. Behind him was another alien...  
"HA HA AH !!!!!!!!" who got hit with Armadillomon's tail... oops. Just then, they all looked back at the small shack's door. There, the knight in armor, stood. Guardian of the Earth, Tai Kamiya. WarGreymon shouted quickly.  
"Watch out Tai! These aliens can group up and form an eletmental thing!" Tai breathed heavily in the armor.He looked around him to see millions of aliens, one group forming into, what he suspected, an elemental water wave. Tai nodded.  
"Sure." then the battle rose! Tai slashed the aliens, he hated to see blood though. The alien's blue blood oozed from their bodies once they've been slahsed. Tai used his sword to throw them at other ones. He slashed here and there. But one alien hit him in the back. Tai swung his sword around and nailed the alien and threw him at the next opponent.  
WarGreymon fought alongside Tai after a while. Poor Armadillomon.... He rolled at enemies and quickly grew tired. He got some bruises but then summoned up some anger power. His mouth was forming something they've never seen before. Tai even stopped to see it.  
"DIAMONDBACK........ FLAME!" Armadillomon curled up and rolled into the air, his trail left blazing flames, like when you run too fast. The alien leader quickly told his troops,  
"RETREAT! Retreat to ships and and fly somewhere else!..." he turned to Tai slyly and made a face at him. "We'll claim this planet our human, we can make big bucks out of it..... BE GONE!..." Then they left. Armadillomon collapsed onto the ground and panted heavily. WarGreymon returned to Agumon and brushed off the ooze. Tai sighed and went inside. Agumon hurried and helped Armadillomon to walk inside the house.  
"Thanks buddy."  
"Hey, what are buddies for?"  
  
Tai returned into the library and took off the armor, he placed it back on it's stand as Sora hurried to him.  
"Tai, are you okay? What happened? Guess what? I read a book and now I know who's armor that was! It's ...... a medieval knights armor! In the book it said, this knight was killed by the king due to the fact that he was too old."  
"Are...you...serious?"  
"My my Tai...tsk tsk, you look worn out, come, let's-"  
"I'm fine Sora, help Armadillomon in, ro got rest, I'm taking a shower then falling to sleep k? Goodnight." Then Tai lazily and slowly advancded upsatirs. Sora closed her eyes and shook her head.  
"Poor Tai...."  
  
Next morning, the breeze caught on. Tree branches shook, some in their case broke off. A heavy amount of rain started pouring, usually a good day. When they'd put buckets outside for nice, fresh rainwater. Agumon quickly fetched a bucket from the cabinet the next morning and put it right outside their door. When he went in, he saw Tai standing up wearily, half asleep, half awake, cooking breakfast.  
"You okay Tai? That battle must've worn you out." Agumon said. "Sure wore me out."  
"Nice to know."  
"Oh come on Tai! Cheer up! Your my partner... remember?"  
"Yeah... those good old days..."  
Then out from Tai's room came Aramdillomon, recovered from a late night bath. He seemed happy this morning. Agumon shrrugged as Armadillomon came up to Tai, he sat on his hind legs and looked up.   
"Tai! I have this brilliant idea!"  
"Okay, let's hear it."  
"I think, we can make our own grain! You know, like wheat! We can grow it out in the back and care for it and stuff. Then when it becomes wheat, we can make bread and such! Brilliant eh?"  
"Yeah, sure..... bread? You need flour."  
"We can do that too. See? Now I'm Mr.Smarty-pants..... or is that a good thing?"  
Tai sighed and continued cooking. Agumon waking up Sora for breakfast. The Armadillo sighed and got fustrated a bit.  
"Come on, PLEASE? It's only life-threatning aliens that came to Earth that might want out wheat....."  
"Sure." Sora said sitting up on her bed.  
"YAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Armadillomon jumped up and down, he ran about the house.  
"Now, how the heck do we grow flour?" whispered Tai. Unfornately, Amradillomno overheard and answered in a quick response.   
"Easy!" And he held up a single pack of wheat grains. Tai's jaw dropped. He grabbed the packet and looked it over.  
"Undamaged, quite good, and usable.... I guess. Grain doesn't get spoiled... I hope."  
"Course it doesn't!" Armadillomon said.   
"Whatever." Agumon replied.  
  
The aliens slept in their ships and relaxed a bit. They made a camp of ships in a forest, deep and dark. The aliens used their elements to create a big bonfire, but covered the smoke with a screen of illusion. Instead of wood (because they beleived they shouldn't hurt foreign objects), they sacrificed themselves into firewood. The captain alien made sure everyone was well fed with his year-full supply of food bag. The aliens had three genders, a he, a she, and a fe. A fe had only four toes on each foot, but six fingers on each hands. Yet, all the aliens were green, or purple coloured. The captain couldn't stop thinking about the bloody battle they had fought just recently. Then a fe came in with a plate of cocoa, it came and bowed before the kiing alien's feet.  
"Well 62001, great cocoa. I suspected brats on Earth wanted to fight the hard way... bbut what do you think those creatures were that we fought? They said digi something or rather. You remember 62001? That armadillo and flying partially metal covered dragon?" The fe nodded as the king took a sip of cocoa and finished it in a zap and placed the clear stainless steel cup back onto it's plate. The fe, known by it's code number, stood up and bowed again.  
"Your majesty sir, I remember. Be they digimon. I read about them in spare time. I researched upon digimon, and know about digimon. They be strong beats sire. Their strength varies, from mega to a in-training."  
"Do you know whom and what we've fought? For future reference."  
"WarGreymon be thy big dragon you mentioned, he be mega, strongest of all. Armadillomon, armadillo you mentioned, he be very strong rookie sir. I recommend training for upcoming battles sir." The king shoved the plate into the fe's face as it tumbled out the kings spaceship. The king walked out as the fe sat up trembling.  
"We have absolutely no time to train. Battling IS our training fe! We want MONEY, not stronger beasts. There is no talent show in our galaxy, and never will be! Besides, once we get rid of them, we must move on. And quickly! 62001, $999,999,999,999,999,999 awaits our destiny! Or course, each 50 cents is one square piece of land."  
"Know that sir."  
"You better,... but we must use strategy to defeat them, as you mentioned. Ther is also advantages in numbers, not just strength alone.... I got it!"  
  
So Tai and Armadillomon worked all day in the back, moving trees aside and creating farmland for the grains of wheat. Agumon kept an eye out for the aliens, even though he had great hearing! Sora wrote her book in the afternoon, and tried to make her own ink for her pen. So as the day grew by, nothing opposed them so far. At about 8:25, the farming was done, and boy, was Tai puckered out. Armadillomon collapsed with a jolly smirk on his face. He loved it. All their hard work would raise up from the Earthly grounds in a matter of time.  
"Wow! That's a well done job Armadillomon!"  
"Thanks, you too Tai! I couldn't have done it without ya!"  
"Great to hear... we better go in now, it's getting dark."  
"Yeah, I can't wait to look forward to Sora's special salad! Um um! Yummy yummy, I've got food in my tummy!!!! Oh yeah!"  
As they walked in, Tai urged Agumon to come in, who's been claiming he's heard aliens all day long. Tai shrugged and said he'd watch over.   
"K buddy? Why don't you go in and eat? I'm going to go take watch." AGumon nodded just as his eyes opened wide. Tai looked behind him, but not in time. The aliens threw a net over his head and Tai tried to get it off.  
"Argh! Agumon! Help!"  
"I can't!"  
"Try at least!" As he tried to claw the net open the aliens shoved him into the back of the shack with an elemental wind. The king alien did a little victory dance, but got back to work immediatly.  
Meanwhile, inside the shack, Armadillomon(despite the fact he was eating so joyously!) stood up and sniffed. He smelt trouble. He quickly told Sora to hide. Sora nodded in approval, grabbed a candle, lit it and hurried downstairs. Armadillomon covered up the spot with the fat, loose board. He straightened up and sighed.  
He heard the battling outside, but he was only a rookie. He couldn't digivolve, even though he had the Digieggs. Actually, he could without Cody, but it was REALLY hard to learn it if you were rasied by a human. If only Cody was here to help him.  
"Oh, darn,.... but how can I help?" Just then, he heard Tai yell again. He heard a'Pepper Breath' and a banging noise. Then a shattering noise. This ain't good, Armadillomon thought. He quickly hurried out the tiny shack.  
  
"Help...us!" Agumon yelled. He was pinned down againest the ground by a group of tiny aliens. Tai was, well, tied up by the aliens and unable to get out. Just then, he gasped as the alien leader teleported in front of him. He waved his hand as an alien thrusted a wand into his hand. Armadillomon gulped.  
"So Mr.Armadillo, our idea succeeded, and because the 'guardian' is unable to speak currently, you'll speak for him." Armadillomon glanced past him to see Tai using his free foot to try and untie his hand ropes. Armadillomon looked back at the king and growled. He slapped the Armadillo swiftly with his wand. Armadillomon was sent flying and landed on wet sand. He landed, thankfully, on his side, but was unable to get up. He grunted and tried to spit sand out of his mouth. Then he felt another whack from the wand and was sent sailing at a tree. He hit it straight on and was blinded for a moment. He grew cold and started to shiver. He curled up into a ball and stayed like that. His mind grew blank and scared. He felt tingling feelings all over his body.  
"I wish I could digivolve, it's no fair!"  
Agumon saw the alien king laughing as he walked over to Armadillomon, being pinned down by three aliens wasn't good. Agumon looked left and right then kicked one in the back and he fainted. He got up and Pepper Breathed the other two. The last one got up and headbutted Agumon whom was hit. He shook it off and clawed him dead. Then turned to see the king raise the wand high.   
"Pepper Breath!..pwa!"  
  
  
Well, I got it up! More suspense than the last. Well, I'm hyper, and I can't wait to type out my Card Captors fic and my other crossover fic. Well, I haven't been working on my longer fic because, well, I dunno. Busy typing this? Ah, well. R&R Please, thanks for reviewing.... well... some of you.  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


	5. 5

No More Dragons to Slay  
  
  
Everything that happened in the next few seconds were fast. The attack hit the kings wand and knocked it out of his hand. Next, Armadillomon uncurled, gathered up his courage and strength to knock over the king. Agumon raced over and clawed the king. Who teleported behind him. They all turned.  
The king laughed and retreived his wand. With a simple wave and a muttering of unheard of words, he summoned a whole troop of aliens, taller than the king, bearing sharper knives. Armadillomon hit the sand and it got into his eyes. He retreated to the water to get it out. Agumon was guarding him and then saw the group of aliens stampede at him. He knew what to do.  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to!....... WARGREYMON!"  
  
In a huge bustle, He took flight and charged at an amazing speed at the aliens. They formed an 'elemental fire' and charged at WarGreymon. The moonlight shone off his metal coat of armor. WarGreymon flew faster and left a trail of smoke behind him. The two clashed in a big explosion! The aliens collapsed and some died (the ones who made the elemental). Alien king wasn't too pleased. WarGreymon flew over to Tai and untied him...... He told him to go inside and get ready for a good battle!  
Just as Tai went inside, he saw about 6 leaves from the bowl glowing..... Tai walked over and took them out. With a quick thrust of his hand, he threw them out onto the floor. Like Sora that one night, they all morphed from a leaf to a human being... or the new life form. 5 went out to battle in their medieval costume, while the leader talked to Tai.  
"Hi Guardian, I am Sir Hubbert. A loyal knight who has served great kings far and wide. The great watchers have turned me back into a new life form, as he says. We are no longer humans Tai. But a new life form, the life you have been waiting for. As you see, we appear hlaf human.., and" at that moment, Sir hubbert slowly changed... changed into... a green parrot.   
"BWACK! See? We each change into our own animal. Our own..." he changed back and told Tai to get on his armor and join the arising battle outside. Tai nodded and hurried to get his equipment.  
  
Armadillomon hated it. The cries of a battle. The blood.. and the gore. The two sides battling for a reason. Armadillomon splashed more of the water into his eyes... he found some freshwater near the ocean. Salt water wouldn't be good. He wished Cody was here.. he often thought of him growing up to become a Peacemaker...  
Armadillomon lay down on the soft, wet sand and looked behind him. His eyes hur, but he say a vicious battle. WarGreymon taking on huge numbers, Tai fighting one by one, new humans taking on two at a time.... but no Armadillo. He wanted to sit out this battle... but they needed him. He was scared. The king nearly sliced and diced him. Those tingles... wasn't fun.  
He also wouldn't do himself any good fighting as a rookie. If only he were Digmon, then these aliens would be toast. Or Ankylomon... but, unlike Agumon, wasn't used to digivolving the harder way. To digivolve with a digivice and trust your partner ever so. It's not like he didn't trust Cody, but was used to the easier way of digi-armor energizing.... eh heh.  
Armadillomon realized though... power wasn't everything.. his friends did need him. And he HAD to help them... he was going to have to face them sooner or later. So he shook himself off and roared... or he tried. The aliens gave him a funny look as a whole troop came his way... when suddenly. Armadillomon saw a light glow from inside th cabin... a light blue and grey combined. He knew.. it was his digiegg.  
  
"Armadillomon... armor digivolve to..... Submarimon!"  
  
He jumped and dived into the saltwater and boy, was it cold. But that didn't stop him now! The aliens jumped in and got closer to Submarimon. They beared their knives as Submarimon released his attack!  
"Oxygen Torpeado!" The torpeadoes knocked the aliens unconcious as they sank into the deep blue ocean floor... More aliens arrived and the battle was on!  
  
"Nova Force!"  
"Jet Booster!"  
Everything was a blur. by the time half the aliens were gone from the new troops Alien king made. He rose his fingers. He ordered a rough command or retreat and they all retreated, picking up bodies of the ones that were killed. Alien king shook his fist at them again.  
"Ya scumbags, I'll be back you weakless pieces of turd!"  
  
The knights, all six went to greet Tai, who was really fatigued. he collapsed right on the spot, the dark brown soil. The knights gathered around him and helped him into the small shack. They laid him on Tai's bed.  
"You guys can't stay in my house, go find some wood..... and... adn build your own.. I'm so sorry I can't help!" he said panting. The smallest knight saluted.  
"Yes sir Kamiya! Dat's okay sir!"  
With that, all the knights left to scavange all about.   
  
Wargreymon dedigivolved back into Agumon. Not quite as worn out as last time and rushed over to Submarimon, who dedigivolved on land. Agumon hugged Armadillomon.   
"You did great out there!" Armadillomon smiled and then sat down and looked out to the wonderful bleu waves of the ocean before him.  
"Yeah, guess I really did do a..a...a great job.. I actually digivolved too! Armor! I find your way to digivolve harder though." Agumon made a really? face.  
"It's not hard! You sily! You can digivolve to that Anklemon thing! Well.. you did it though. We did it.." Agumon looked back at the cabin. "Poor Tai... he's getting so tired and worn out helping us. And those.. those knight people, those are the new life forms. They can turn int an animal! Did you see that one knight turn into a grizzly bear?" Armadillomon smiled.  
"Hey! Maybe Cody can turn into an Armadillo! I mean, if they bring back knights from I dunno when, Cody meanwhile could be brought back too!... And it's Ankylomon, not Anklemon." Armadillomon shivered at the thought. Anklemon. He imagined himself being an ankle for a digimon, with rotten toes attack...  
"Hey, wanna go inside to catch some z's?" asked Agumon after a while. Armadillomon turned to him, smiled and nodded. So the two got off their wet beds, went inside to get some drinks when Armadillomon quieted him. They just peeked into Tai's room. They saw Sora giving Tai a drink, sitting on his bed. Tai laying in bed, all sweaty and tired. She sang to him. Tai talked wearily. It was a cute sight for the digimon. Armadillomon started to gigle, so Agumon dragged him out and into the bathroom.  
"You nearly spilled it! Phew.... that wac close." Armadillomon laughed and hit Agumon on the back.  
"Aw,.. come on Agu buddy, they looked so cute as a couple. Tai and Sora sittin in the shack, k i s s-"  
"Please, it's bedtime for my sake you Armadillo you!" Armadillomon sighed as he went underneath the table. He considered it his sleeping quarters. There was a small pillow in the exact corner and a thin blanket made of wool. He cuddled up and started to snore.   
Agumon went to his sleeping quarters, the rug beside Sora's bed. It was a burnt rug, but made for Agumon. He had a small pillow too, and even thinner wool for his blanket. He snuggled under it and sighed. It took him a long time to sleep.  
Inside Tai's room. Sora had thought Tai had a fever. She pretended to be his mom and put her arms ro her side and shook her head. Tai laughed at the sight, she did look like his mom.  
"Ah ha! Sora, that was a great impression!" Sora sighed and kissed his on the cheek.  
"That's great to know deary... mwa ha ha ha ha!"  
"Whoa! Now your acting like that evil witch character from that cartoon movie!"  
"Don't even know the name? I thought Kari watched it when she was little." Tai sorta slouched at the mentioning of his sister. Sora looked at him.  
"Well, I guess she did. I just have a bad memory." Tai said. He took a drink of her "healing drink" and gave the empty cup back to her. He smiled at her and blewout the candle. "Goodnight Sora, sweet dreams." he laid in his bed, closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  
Sora looked at hhim, it looked like he was having a nightmare, awake though. She smiled. "Goodnight Tai honey... see you in the morning." then she walked out of the room and to her own bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Argh! Sir Hubbert! Must we build our own huts at such an unfavorable time in the morning?" asked the second oldest knight. Sir Hubbert looked at him and nodded. Then he hushed everybody.  
"Because this isn't a good time, we musn't disturb the great guardian's rest shall we sir's?" asked Sir Hubbert. The knights nodded. "Good, we shall move right beside the closest deserted city. We will make 2 huts. Small ones, consiting of a big bedroom and a small room for releiving yourself. Got it?" he asked. All the knights nodded. Swiftly on their feet, they carried equipment, materials, hammers and nails to where their camp location would be.   
  
  
Well, here we lay at a resting point for our Earth savers... well, I hope it was good. Please R&R Thanks! Oh, and I am just too into Card Captors right now. HYPER!!!!!  
  
Ice Wolf17 


	6. 6

No More Dragons to Slay 6  
  
  
"YAWN!!!!!" Tai woke up. He opened his eyes, looking at the walls. He then realized what happened yesterday and looked at his hand and his face crinkled. A blood spot on his palm. The dread of war. No one liked it. But why must one be started?   
"Tai? How are you?" Tai turned to see his darling, beloved Sora. She came in and sat beside Tai on the bed. Agumon and ARmadillomon came in no sooner carrying two bottles of.... well... water.  
"Um, How are you?... Again?" Tai sort of didn't hear her. He seemed to be lost in thoughts. He wasn't meant to be fighting. He just was to stay guard til the next race came in. Sure Tai enjoyed video game battles with cartoon figures fighting each other with comic mischeif. But real war wasn't so funny. Blood, everyone hurt. Tai couldn't stand it.  
And it was tiring. That armor hurt his back and made him so tired. Yet the power was unbearable. Maybe... it was the armor that had too much power in it for him? Tai couldn't tell. That very moment. He felt sick. He couldn't possibly battle today. But they needed him.  
"Tai? Hello?" Tai regained his conciousness.  
"Huh?... I-I-I.... Forget it..." Tai said. He couldn't admit that Tai Kamiya, could not fight today because he was too tired and sick. But that was a good reason. And he needed a simple break. But he wouldn't admit it.  
Sora felt his head and sighed.  
"Your too sick today... I don't like to say things unless nessascery, but you aren't going battling evil spae invaders today Tai." Tai grunted. Sora always figured him out. But then... a quizy sensation...  
"Aw.... I don't feel so good...."   
"Normally it'd be me with that in the morning. AGUMON! GET THE BUCKET!" Agumon rushed into he main section of the shack, then brought in a plastic green bucket. Sora held it up to Tai's mouth and he puked.  
"Ew... I hope you pardon me for sayin that. But I don't think I've seen anything better." Armadillomon said. AGumon and him looked away as Tai continued on.  
"It'll be fine..." Sora scomforted him.  
Tai stopped and then lay back in bed, heavily breathing. What's wrong with me? Tai didn't want to kow. He suddenly noticed the pain. He'd had a headache but never come to realize the pain until now. It throbbed in his head like a second heart, only this one causing pain and grief.  
Tai looked to his side. He felt real disoriented. Like he wasn't there. He couldn't explain. Like one move would cause him to throw up again. His head was light and he felt so awful...  
Sora stayed by his side and waited til he fell asleep. Then knocking came at the door.  
"Agumon, command them." Sora said. Agumon looked back at her, thankful for the hurling noises had stopped. He aluted and rushed to the door. There were the knights, tired and sweaty. Armadillomon came and sat beside Agumon, looking at a sweatdrop fall onto the dirt.  
"Ya sure look like you were busy all night, what were ya doin? Buildin me a new doghouse?" The main knight, Sir Hubbert, laughed.  
"No, we built our own homes." Agumon and Armadillomon peeked out, and to their surprise, they built two smashing homes. Agumon turned back to them.  
"Wow." Agumon said.  
"Yes, and we'd like to see Sir Kamiya for our next battle plans! We must defeat thou evil ruiners who wreck our home! And hurt poor Sir Kamiya. Is he okay?" Sir Hubbert asked.  
"Yep. He's doing fine." Agumon lied. "But still, I wouldn't suggest going in there, besides, 'Sir' Kamiya left me in charge!" Armadillomon heard some of them giggling in the background.  
"Well, uh, erm, let's make the plan over there! On the sand! CLEAN sand!" Agumon marched them over to a clean area on the sand. Armadillomon gave Agumon a stick and they all bent down, looking to see what Agumon wrote. A bunch of squiggles like Tai's map from a long time ago.  
Armadillomon then perked up his ears. He heard a sound of giggling from inside the shack and immediatly rushed back to the small home. He halted at the doorway. 7 more leaves had miraculously turned into the newly beings... and 1 was not. 1 was...  
"Izzy?" Izzy turned and nearly shouted. Sora told them to shut up or she'd give them something to shout about. So Armadillomon told them a battle plan was being created outside, and the 6 soldiers marched out the door. The last chubby one had some sort of fit about his weight.  
"Oh sir Armadillo, mesa so fat, me thinks I need diet. Me name Sir Harvey. Help me?" Armadillomon shrugged. He wasn't fat... at least that's what Armadillomon thought. Izzy told him to join the others.  
"BUT I CAN'T FIT ZROU ZESE DOORS!"   
"Be quiet!" Sora said. Izzy and Armadillomon had no choice but to shove the fat load out. Sure you heard one crack in the walls, but it was nothing. Then Izzy and Armadillomon went to the dinner table. Izzy wiped his hands over the table and sat down in Sora's usual chair.  
"So, uh, where am I?" Armadillomon smiled.  
"Your in da future!" Izzy felt himself all over again.  
"Aren't I???....De-"  
"Dead? You were, but uh, now yer not." Armadillomon said. Then he spilt the story out to Izzy. Izzy? He just sighed.   
"This is all too weird. Knights turning into animals? Kinda sounds like some Animorphs book series that I've read before. Except this time it has it's limitations to it. But really, that armor Tai wears... poor Tai. He can't continue supporting his wife like this ,especially if he's throwing up and getting sick and fatigued. I'd think you better keep a watch on him." Izzy said to Armadillomon.  
"Yeah, well, then again, it's not like aliens attack Earth everyday." Izzy grunted.  
"QUIT CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"   
Then in rumbled Sora from Tai's room, boiling red. Izzy and Armadillomon just smiled and waved. "Please... be... QUIET!" And then she went back into the room. In a low hush, Izzy whispered back into Armadillomon's ears.  
"Just promise to keep on eye on that Tai to make sure he doesn't over do it. Or Agumon, he's a wild ace." Izzy then stood up and went outside. Armadillomon yawned and went to his sleeping quarters to rest.   
Armadillomon looked to see he was gone then went to the room. He saw Tai asleep and Sora sighing.  
"I think it's the armor. Tai just gets really tired and sick after fighting." Armadillomon laughed. Recalling one of those phrases Cody said to him once.  
"You sound like his mother!" Sora sighed and went out of the room.  
  
"So we're FINALLY gonna get rid of them! I can't bare to see my buddy getting sick and rotten because of those evil aliens! And who'd want to sell this planet?" Agumon asked. The soldiers did a little chatting then one hand went up. For a question. "You sir... whatsyourname."  
"Sir Amostos. Um, what was the plan again?" Agimon sighed. This would be the 6th time he repeated it.   
"Well, we will sneak into their camp and take the lives of those who try to hurt Earth or sell it. Then the aliens will pick it up that they've gone missing. In noticing so, they will pack up and head to our camp with strong talents. As they arrive, we ambush them all around from aerial, sea, and land. Attacking them, leaving the king to surrender. If he doesn't we win. If he does, we win. And I'm hungry." Agumon commented.  
"I too!" Sir Harvey yelled. Agumon then saluted and walked into the shack. Armadillomon walked out and went towards the sea and sat on the sand.  
"Aw, where's Cody? I miss him..." Armadillomon felt like crying. But he couldn't. Crying did no good. It didn't releive him. Oh how he wished badly to tell Cody his accomplishment he did. Wanting badly for Cody's leaf to come alive. To see his walking, talking buddy... doing the things he does best. And giving him FOOD!!!  
  
Next night, a following troop of 8 new leaf soldiers followed Agumon and his crew through the thick darkness of the forest. Now would be revenge. Death may occur, but for the best of it. He also saw behind him Armadillomon struggling to keep up with the pace. The soldiers may have been leaves, slaves of the wind, but heck, they were fast.  
The quiet breeze helped cover the huffings and puffings they made. Most of the men kept quiet and quickly followed in libe But Sir Harvey, being fat, had a problem. His belly, the potbelly, was being scratched by trees causing a slight noise in the air. Agumon told them to go and continue on with Armadillomon in front.  
The orange digimon went to the back and halted Sir Harvey, looking at the huge belly he had. Sir Harvey saluted and whispered.  
"Too many drink and feast Sir Orange!" Agumon nearly slashed at him for calling him that. But he knew better... SLICE AND DICE! But he couldn't, Tai wouldn't allow him to be so violent. So instead, Agumon simply tsked and then told fat man to be more silent as they continued on.  
  
"Shhh.." Nightfall came ever so slowly, but it was worth the waiting. Agumon watched along with the others as the aliens started to fall into a slumber snoring heavenly as if nothing was to happen. Finally, the overweight Sir Harvey snatched one of the aliens by the collar and dragged him to the other knights. With Sir Hubbert's heavy foot pressed againest the alien's stomach, he sneered and spit on him.  
"Hey..." Everyone turned to see Tai, in that armor, beside them. Agumon could hear him panting and sweating underneath the weight of metal armor. Sir Hubbert saluted, accidently causing the alien to squeak.  
"Sir Kamiya! What brings you here?" Agumon rushed up to him and helped Tai stand up, he was tired and Agumon could tell... he was still sick.  
"Tai, your sick! Why'd you come? How did you manage to by-pass Sora?" Tai shrugged.  
"She was starting to get really... um, huffing and puffing. I think the baby was gonna come any sec. But a new leaf girl named Rose and Izzy would watch her for me while I slipped out. I owe them big. But they'll tell me when she's gonna actually deliver. But while she's tending to that, I'll help... okay, I'll take over. Armadillomon whispered me the plan already... Whoa... caught one?" Tai asked. Agumon gave him a no-duh-sherlock face as Tai bent down and poked the alien with the sword. Tai took off the helmet and tossed it onto him, causing the alien to squeak again.  
"So scum, think your going to-" Tai shook and then, he took it off. The armor. It clattered all about the ground, but in his hands were the strongest weapon ever, the digivice of Courage. Agumon smiled. He saw Tai in his once familiar kid clothes he wore when he was 13.  
"Sir Kamiya..." some gasped. Tai bent down to the alien and then, to his surprise, the alien spit in his face.  
"Your a nasty little thing. But would you like to fall into a realm of darkness or tell me what your next battle plans are?" Tai questioned him. The alien sneered and then puffed.  
"I promise it's no lie." he said. You could tell with his rough, snouty tone of voice. Tai and the others listened impatiently. "We were gonna surprise attack you right now, throwing you guys off guard at night. But knowing you'd probably leave fatso and others guarding-"  
"Hey!"  
"Anyways, so we'd send a troop of 8, big enough quadrant so you wouldn't suspect the bigger swarm comin. And-and then the bigger swarm get you while tending to the little 8 we had used as decoy. Happy? Now get my life out of here. I'd rather die and not let the others punish me." Tai stared.  
"Anything else your keeping from us?" The pressure of Sir Hubbert's heavy boots pushed againest the alien, he squealed and then panted. Tai smiled and waited. Armadillomon looked up, aboce the bushes he squinted. Thinking he saw something like bees, but he shook it and then focused on the alien. Probably noises in my head, he said to himself.  
"Now I promise it's no lie... well, er, um.." Armadillomon looked up again. The skies looked clear, but the clouds maybe hid what really was there. He could've swore he heard noises. Armadillomon squinted further and listened barely. But he couldn't help two things. The noises in the sky and a hesitative tone in the alien's voice.  
"Your keeping something aren't you?" Armadillomon suddenly said. The alien sneered.  
"So? Didn't you wanna hear what we are doing? Our new abilities besides combining into powerful blasts of elements? Well, some of us can also summon great elements do do our bidding. How? Simple, we are the rulers! MWA HA! And now you can't stop us from total take-over now Taichi Kamiya! Thanks to my long talking, my buddies are now out to destory your wife!"  
Tai clenched his fists and stood up. Agumon looked at his partner worriedly, but wasn't prepared for the next part. Tai kicked him in the face. Simply kicked him with all his power. The result wasn't a nice one. Sir Hubbert let go and saw Tai with a stern face, who then looked up and pointed south where they came from.  
"Don't just STAND there! Go! I have to protect Sora!" Like a pack of tamed wolves, they rushed past Tai and towards the shack. SIr Harvey stood behind and then nodded to Tai as he slowly transformed into his animal shape. Agumon didn't bother look as he and Tai starting rushing back.  
Through the trees, he managed to take out his digivice and held it up in the air.  
"DIGIVOLVE!" Closely behind was Armadillomon, and like a snychronized pattern, they leaped into the air. The digivice glowed it's bright orange. Tai smiled and was surprised to see a transformed Sir Harvey as a 600 pound Alligator stumbling past.   
  
"Agumon warp-digivolve to.......... WARGREYMON!!"   
  
But to Tai's surprise, Armadillomon warp-digivolving seemed practically impossible. Maybe... it was that he was determined to help Tai that much?  
  
"Armadillomon warp-digivolve to............ GRIFFONMON!!"  
  
In the sky was two sights Tai thought were going to help him win the battle. Two great, strong digimon. He watched as Griffonmon soared, his mighty wings stretched and soared the sky as he swept by Tai going faster than a cheetah. WarGreymon landed beside Tai, whom clambered onto the top with some difficulties. He grasped on as WarGreymon took off.  
Sitting atop, he looked around. Hoping Sora, Izzy and everyone else would be safe...  
"cough!" WarGreymon noticed a slight cough escape Tai and winked.  
"I'm fine." Tai said. The two fought againest the night winds to the beach they called home, nearing the beach he saw an all outwar break out. Tai sighed. The sword, which he tied onto his belt, shined againest the moon's reflecting rays.  
He didn't care if he was sick, he had to do it... this was it... the final battle to save Earth with a bunch of knights, some digimon, himself, and a pray....  
  
  
  
You know what? I honestly wish I never saw any episode of Season 2 sometimes. It was too weird and I didn't enjoy it as much as Season 1. For one fact, they ruined alot of awesome relationships from Season 1, just like that! 2, not enough action for my likes. 3, though that was funny when Tai pleaded for the digiportal to open. 4, the ending plainly sucked for Season 2.  
Well, I think this sucked, writing too short of a chapter. Whoops. Anyways, the idea slowly draining, but I can still remember some things as I recorded the summary into a "Fanfiction idea" book I made.   
Hopefully I finish this soon. It's tepmting to wait for a story to end, a good one that is, so yep....  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


End file.
